


BB-Cat

by vexbatch



Series: The OT3 Awakens [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also there's a cat, BUT NOT THIS DAY, M/M, and finn, and it's just another little drabble idk, maybe someday i'll be inspired to write more than drabbles, poe daMNeron, that's p much the only way shit gets done, unless you ask me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a post going around a while ago of oscar issac and this beautiful tabby bb-8 look alike, and a user [who doesn't exist anymore?] asked for a fic, and this drabble happened. Soooo, sorry there's no insp links, but here's a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB-Cat

He looked down at the large, orange cat wending its way through his legs. Poe sighed the sigh of those who love too much, too often, and know that their heart has been stolen once again. “Well, come on inside then.”

The cat glanced up at him momentarily, looking askance and blinking *very* slowly, then trotted inside as though they had lived there their entire life. Poe sighed again, then picked up the paper and walked back into his tiny apartment.

Just as he flopped down on the couch, kicking his feet up and opening the paper to a random page, he heard a squeal from the bedroom. “What the-?” Poe grinned to himself, slinking down further behind his paper and enjoying the meows that accompanied the footsteps approaching rapidly. “What the hell is this?” Finn stormed around the corner and loomed over the couch. “Why is there a cat?”

Glancing up, Poe shrugged innocently. “Dunno. There was a cat in the hall. Now he’s inside.” He shrugged again. “I don’t pretend to have any control over felines.” As if to prove his point, the orange and white tabby chose that moment to jump onto Poe’s chest, settle down, and begin purring *very* loudly.

Finn narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. “You seem awful friendly with a cat you just met.”

“I never said I just met them!” Poe began to stroke the cat’s fur, the purring intensifying accordingly. “I’ve seen them wandering around before. Hell, they were on the subway once and I had to hold them to stop some kids from kicking them. I guess they just finally figured out where I live?"

Finn continued glowering down at boyfriend and cat alike, before heading to the kitchen. “Fine. As long as I don’t have to clean up after him.”

“Oh!” Poe craned his neck back, trying to follow the retreating half-clothed man. “Grab some fish? Just like a little bit. I’m sure if you just gave the cat something to go on they’d like you too!”

An adorable, noncommittal grunt came from the kitchen-ish area, but Finn soon reappeared gripping a glass of orange juice in one hand and a plate of tuna in the other. Poe grinned, wide and toothy, when he saw. “What can I say,” Finn sighed, “I’m a sucker for rebels.”


End file.
